Conventionally, this type of capacitive electromagnetic flowmeter has an excitation coil that produces a magnetic field in a direction that is perpendicular relative to the direction of flow of a fluid that flows within a measuring pipe, a signal electrode that is coupled through electrostatic capacitance with the fluid that flows within the measuring pipe, provided in the measuring pipe, and a guard electrode for shielding the signal electrode, where the electromotive force that is generated in the fluid that is flowing within the measurement pipe due to the magnetic field that is produced by the excitation coil is extracted by the signal electrode. Note that the signal electrode and the guard electrode are provided in a direction that is perpendicular to the magnetic field that is produced by the excitation coil.